Daemonology
Daemonology deals with the summoning, binding, and controlling of Daemons. While there are said to be some Daemons of Law, these are few and far between and are difficult to summon. Most Daemons, by their very nature, are Chaotic and many are willing to be summoned for the chance to claim another soul for Chaos. Many Daemons will serve their daemonologist master, while scheming to bring about his inevitable downfall. Most daemonologists enjoy the feeling of power they get from commanding such a mighty entity as a Daemon and often do not see the pitfalls until it is too late. As they become mired in the snares of Chaos, they often become aligned to one of the Chaos powers. Which particular god they follow will depend on their temperament and the uses to which they put the Daemons they summon. Daemonology is a solitary occupation, carried out in remote places for fear of witch-hunters. There are no known colleges of daemonology in the Old World, and followers of this art rarely contact each other or gather in the same place. Summoning Daemons This is concerned only with summoning daemonic aid on a short term basis. Summoning a Daemon is fraught with great difficulties, as most Daemons have no wish to serve a mere mortal. All summoning spells have to be prepared carefully or else the Daemonologist runs the risk of being attacked or even killed by the creature that answers the summons. First, the Daemonologist must attempt to discover the name of the daemon to be summoned. This may be done by a number of means - researching into ancient stores of daemonic lore, being given a name by another Daemonologist, learning a name from another Daemon. Failure to discover the name of a Daemon does not prevent the caster from attempting to summon one - it just makes it more risky. Next, the Daemonologist must prepare a pentagram, taking great care while inscribing it on the floor - any mistake could have severe repercussions. Casting and maintaining other spells is impossible while drawing a pentagram. The pentagram will be destroyed when any of the following conditions are met: the Daemonologist casts any spell other than a daemonic Summon or Dispel; the Daemonologist is wounded before the summoning takes place; any other creature moves into the pentagram; any spell is successfully cast against the Daemonologist; the Daemonologist leaves the pentagram. Daemonic Bargains All Daemons - even those successfully controlled by the caster - will refuse to offer aid without gaining something in return. This is never wealth; Daemons are more concerned with gaining souls. This usually means that those who summon a Daemon become bound to the Daemon's ruling deity in some way. The bonds vary from deity to deity, but all involve a steady transmutation of summoners' minds and bodies to a point where they belong body and soul to the deity. Successive Summonings Once a bargain has been struck with a Daemon, it can easily be resummoned. Successive summonings do not require a pentagram, but the caster must still attempt to control the Daemon. Summoning Power Certain daemonic spells enable the caster to conjure up forces which can be used to augment the Daemonologist's magic. These forces differ from actual Daemons, in that they are not intelligent entities, but their use still entails a degree of risk, as there is a high chance that the Daemonologist will later be greatly weakened. This spell tends to manifest as a writhing mist of the type of power, and needs to be absorbed by the caster through their willpower. When this type of spell is first learned, the Daemonologist becomes more disabled in some way immediately. Each time the spell is cast, the caster increases their own insanity. Binding and Dispelling Daemons These spells have similar effects: a Binding spell prevents a Daemon from moving or using any of its abilities, and Dispelling magic sends a Daemon back to its home plane. Both spells allow the Daemonologist a measure of defence against uncontrolled and/or antagonistic daemons. A Wizard can still cast Dispel Lesser Daemon, Dispel Daemon Horde, Dispel Greater Daemon, or Dispel Daemonic Presence to banish daemonic creatures from the battlefield without using a pentagram, but these spells are more effective when cast from within a pentagram. Even if a pentagram is destroyed, there is no risk to a wizard from destruction when he is attempting to dispel daemonic creatures. When any type of daemonic Dispel is cast from within the confines of a pentagram, the Daemons or Daemonic Servants that are the target of the spell are automatically dispelled. Daemonologist Spells Daemonologists' spells fall into a number of categories, but the majority are concerned with the summoning, binding, and dispelling of Daemon. Spells of Daemon Summoning * Daemonic Portal - This spell opens up the portal between the natural world and a daemonic world, allowing uncontrolled Daemon hordes to pass unhindered. The portal appears anywhere within 48 yards of the caster. The caster cannot control the Daemons that appear. Daemons summoned in this way often charge and attack the nearest non-daemonic creatures as soon as they get the opportunity. * Manifest Lesser Daemon - The caster causes a single lesser daemon to appear before them. Depending on the success of the spell, the daemon will either follow a single instruction of the caster, or attack them. In either case, the daemon disappears into the Realm of Chaos once the spell ends. * Summon Daemon Horde - The caster can use this spell to summon a group of between six and thirty-six Lesser Daemons. The group appears within 6 yards of the caster. This spell may only be cast, however, if one of the Daemons has previously been summoned, controlled, and a bargain struck with it. * Summon Daemonic Creature - This spell summons a single Daemonic creature which will appear within 6 yards of the caster. If the summoner is allied to a particular Chaos god, the Daemon that appears will be of that deity's favoured type. * Summon Daemonic Pack - The caster may summon a group of two to seven Daemonic creatures. The pack appears within 6 yards of the summoner. * Summon Greater Daemon - The caster can use this spell to summon a single Greater Daemon. The creature appears within 6 yards of the caster. However, this spell may only be cast if the Daemon has already been summoned, controlled, and bargained with. Once the Daemon has been summoned and successfully controlled, the Daemonologist may set it one task. The Daemon will remain until the task is completed, it is dispelled, or until it or the summoner is slain. Note that "Go away and never bother me again" is one task. * Summon Guardian - This spell allows the caster to summon a single Lesser Daemon. Once summoned, a Daemonic Guardian will appear within 6 yards of the caster. Only one Guardian may be summoned at any one time and the caster must have summoned it previously and struck a bargain. * Summon Lesser Daemons - The caster can use this spell to summon a group of three to eighteen Lesser Daemons, which will appear within 6 yards. However, this spell may only be cast if one of the Daemon has previously been summoned, controlled, and a bargain struck with it. * Summon Steed - This spell allows the caster to summon a Daemonic Steed. The Steed can take may forms, but usually appears in the form of a Warhorse, with flaming eyes and mouth. Once summoned, a Daemonic Steed will appear within 6 yards of the caster. It will srve for a multiple of two hours. This spell can only be cast as the result of a bargain struck with a Lesser or Greater Daemon. Spells of Power Summoning * Summon Energy - The Daemonologist may use this spell to summon magical power of Daemonic origin. The spell increases the caster's magical potential to a maximum of their normal maximum potential. While under the influence of this spell, the caster regains magical power more slowly when from other sources. If the Daemonologist dispels this spell, normal recovery resumes. * Summon Great Power - The caster may use this spell to summon pure power of daemonic origin. All of the caster's physical characteristics are increased by this spell, potentially beyond their normal maximums, for a select amount of time. * Summon Magical Aid - The caster can use this spell to summon daemonic aid in the form of a spell. One Battle Magic or Daemonic spell of the caster's own level or lower may be learned temporarily. This spell may now be cast once in the normal way. * Spread Insanity - This spell produces an awesome awareness of diabolic power in all living creatures within 24 yards of the caster. Every creature within this area will instantly flee away from the caster and will not return for a time. * Summon Total Power - The caster may use this spell to summon pure, unadulterated power of daemonic origin. Howeer, if the amount of power exceeds the caster's potential, the power will destroy the summoner. Spells of Daemon Binding and Dispelling * Bind Daemon - This spell can be used against a group of between one and six Lesser Daemons or Daemonic Servants, or against a single Greater Daemon, within 48 yards. They are unable to do anything at all for a short time. The Daemons are powerless, being held in complete stasis. * Daemonic Amulet - With this spell, a caster can create an amulet, ring, wand or other talisman, in which a single Daemon can be bound as a servant. The daemonologist must first prepare the amulet, and must then summon, control and bind the Daemon. * Destroy Lesser Daemon - This spell allows the caster to dispel a daemon weaker than them and draw its profane energy into themselves. * Dispel Daemon Horde - This spell allows the caster to dispel any single group of Lesser Daemons within 48 yards. * Dispel Greater Daemon - This spell allows the caster to dispel a single Greater Daemon within 24 yards. * Dispel Lesser Daemon - This spell allows the caster to dispel a single Lesser Daemon within 24 yards. * Hellride - This spell can be cast on any Daemonic Steed, once it has been successfully summoned and controlled. Once enchanted, the Steed will bear its rider and no more than one passenger beyond the mortal world and into the borders of the realms of Daemons, covering vast distances in a short time. Although the riders perceive the realms they are traversing only dimly, the effects of seeing such horrors are still harrowing. Fortunately, with the speed and knowledge of a controlled Steed, the riders will be able to avoid coming into contact with other denizens of the realm. At the end of the ride, the Steed will return its passengers to the material realm at a point specified by the caster within 100 miles of their starting point. There is alleged to be a more potent version of this spell that lets the rider and Steed cover far vaster distances, by travelling closer to the heart of the Daemonic realms. The authorities at the Church of Sigmar believe it does not exist, since anyone using it would surely be driven mad. * Stop Daemonic Instability - This spell can be cast onto any group of Lesser Daemons or or Daemonic Servants, or on a single Greater Daemon within 48 yards. The target will be unaffected by its next period of Instability, even if magically induced. A group of Daemons may only be protected by one of these spells at a time. * Zone of Daemonic Nullification - The spell creates a 6 yard diameter Zone centred around the caster. The Zone lasts for a number of hours or until the caster moves. Any Daemon within the Zone or who attempts to enter the Zone instantly becomes unstable and disappears. The caster may also prevent any Daemons from firing missiles or magic into the Zone. While maintaining a Zone, the spellcaster may not cast any new magic, nor meditate to regain lost magical potential. The area of the Zone may not touch or overlap any other Zone. If another Zone (cast by another spellcaster) touches or overlaps with the Zone of Daemonic Nullification, then both zones are instantly destroyed. * Zone of Daemonic Protection - A Zone of Daemonic Protection is a 6-yard diameter area centered around the caster. The Zone lasts for a number of hours or until the caster moves. The caster may forbid any Daemons from entering the Zone, from firing missiles, and casting or employing magic in the Zone. While maintaining the Zone, the caster may not cast any other spells or meditate to regain lost magical potential. The area of the Zone may not touch or overlap any other Zone; if this occurs, both Zones are instantly destroyed. Other Spells * Detect Daemon - The caster is able to determine whether there are any daemonic presences in the surrounding area, be they summoned, bound, or possessing a mortal. * Octagram - The caster daubs an octagram onto the floor. Only extremely powerful daemons may enter this unholy symbol. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 160 ** : pg. 161 ** : pg. 162 ** : pg. 163 ** : pg. 165 ** : pg. 166 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 16 ** : pg. 117 ** : pg. 231 ** : pg. 232 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 256 es:Magia de Demonologistas Category:Chaos Category:D Category:Dark Magic